Anchor
by Citylightslucaya
Summary: Instead of a house filled with violent words and violent hands. It would be a house filled with sweet words and sweet hands.


_And I hear your ship is coming in_

 _Your tears are a sea for me to swim_

 _And I hear a storm is coming in_

 _My dear, is it all we've ever been_

 _Anchor - Novo Amor_

Maya's POV 

It was a Thursday. I just left a promotion Farkle invited me to. I was running to get to Josh's and l's apartment. I know he would be angry at me because I didn't arrive on time.

I didn't care if I looked crazy running barefoot with my heels in my hands. In the rush to get out I forgot my purse. _Fuck_ , I would have to get it tomorrow.

I ran to the second floor. I took the spare key from under the carpet. My hands were _fumbling_ to turn the knob. I finally opened it. My heart was racing not from running but fear.

"Where the fuck were you?" Josh harshly yelled at me. I winced and nervously tug on the hem of my white blouse." I told you I was out to Farkle's promotion." He looked at the clock and turned his cold grey eyes back to me.

"You think I'm stupid it's passed nine o clock!" He storms over to me. He pushed me roughly up against the wall. I can smell the beer in his breath. He yanks my blonde hair while the other is holding the beer.

I scream in pain and the tears fall down my cheeks. "Fucking answer me when I'm speaking to you!" He drops the bottle and grips my wrist.

"I-I left at 8:55 and I ran over here. I couldn't make it in time." I stutter out. "You think you're funny huh?" Josh punches me in the stomach. I groan in pain and fall on my knees.

Josh lands another fist in my left eye that I had to cover with concealer. Then he punches my lip. I taste the iron in my mouth. I am weak against him. He keeps on kicking me in the stomach.

He slurs out words that hurt more than his knuckles.

The voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that _I deserve the pain. I deserve the pain. I deserve the pain_ like a mantra in my head. He finally stops after one last kick in my stomach.

He stumbles up the stairs. I sit up on my one arm and look at my blouse. It was covered in blood. I felt _excruciating_ pain all over my body. I can already see new purple bruises forming.

I just wanted to end it all. I didn't want to live anymore. I gather the little strength I had and gotten up. My head was throbbing and I walked over to the balcony doors. Blood was on it when I slid it open.

I looked down the ledge and seen the 30ft drop. I seen the passing cars coming and going. No one would care I was gone. I was better off dead.

Lucas's POV

I was leaving the party. I had an early day at work tomorrow at the vet clinic. I congratulated Farkle again and hugged Riley, Zay, and Smackle. I took Maya's purse since her apartment wasn't far from mine.

I drove to her apartment in five minutes. I knew Maya hid the key under the mat so I opened the door. I stepped on a cracked beer bottle and I knew something was wrong. Maya never drank beer because she hated the taste.

I also seen blood on the floor. I looked up and saw the sight I did not _ever_ want to see. Maya was on top of the ledge. I immediately ran over to her as fast as I can.

Maya was about to fall when I caught her by her hand. "No, Maya please don't do this." I pleaded. "Just l-let me die." Maya said crying. "I won't let you die. This is not the answer." Lucas held on with all his grip.

"Why?" Maya said looking back at the cement. "Because you are important to me, to Riley, your mom, Shawn and everyone else. I care about you. We will get through this together. Okay?" Lucas looked at her with honesty and sincerity.

Maya nodded her head and grabbed his other hand. He pulled her up and hugged her. Maya was crying on his shoulder. Lucas let out a huge sigh of relief. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, it's okay." "You won't ever get hurt anymore." Lucas soothed her. He looked up the stairs where that _asshole_ was sleeping while Maya was hurt because of _him._ He was absolutely _furious_ and was about to storm the stairs when Maya looked at him with her eyes.

She calmed him down instantly with just a simple touch. "Can you please take me to your house?" Maya asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah, lets go." I had carried her all the way to the trunk of my car. I was careful not to jostle her.

I unlatched the truck hook and sat her down. I moved beside her. I took her hand and squeezed it. I called 911 and told them the information. The police came after five minutes.

The paramedics tended her just in case of serious injury. Maya had laid her head on my chest while the police asked her the questions. Maya answered all of them.

The _fucking bastard_ finally came out. Two policeman were holding him. He yelled out " _You fuckin-_ but they were unable to hear the rest when one of the policeman shoved him in the backseat of the cop car.

The police drove away after everything was handled. They hopped in the car and drove to his house. "Thank you for saving me, Lucas." Maya told me nervously. She was rarely vulnerable so I took it to heart.

"Anytime." I turn to her and smile. She still looked beautiful to me with a swollen eye or not. Bruises or not. I don't think I'll ever stop loving her.

After her shower I set up a fire to heat up the living room. She was wearing one of her pyjama outfits. She had her own drawer in my room because she sometimes needed to get away. I never questioned it.

I should've known he was hurting her. How could I have been so blind. The look must've reflected on my face because she walked over. "What's wrong?"

I sit down on the couch and she sits beside me. I hand her an ice towel. I looked at the flames rising up and down. "I should've noticed you were being abused." I angrily grip my jeans.

"No-No don't blame yourself. I didn't want anyone to know." Maya puts her hand over my fist. She continued, "I thought it was what I deserved." I looked at her intensely, "Maya you are one of the most beautiful and artistically talented people I have ever met. You deserve the world and more."

Maya looked up at me. I uncoiled my fist and instead I intertwined it with hers. The firelight was making her hair golden. We gazed at eachother. She looked down and blushed.

"In time I hope that you'll let me." I didn't want to rush into things just yet. She thought the same thing and nodded her head.

I laid down and she squeezed in beside me. She snuggled up to my chest. I put the blanket over us and watch the embers fizz out then fell peacefully asleep.

Maya's POV

I woke up. I felt a sharp of pain in my stomach. The painkillers had worn off. Lucas was still peacefully asleep. I winced as I moved to get out of his embrace.

I took off my pyjama shirt in the bathroom. Purple bruises were all around my stomach. There was a slight red mark on my cheek. My left eye was still swollen.

I felt hideous with my scars and bruises. I looked through my purse to find my concealer but I realized I left it at the house. I took two pills and drank from my palm.

I didn't realize that Lucas was looking at me. He knew what I was thinking and he did something I never would have thought he done. He kissed every bruise and scar I had lightly.

"You are still beautiful to me bruised or not." He looked at me with love in his eyes. "Don't hide behind your pain." I looked back up at him and smiled. We both leaned our foreheads together.

After that day, Lucas and I had gotten closer. He was patient with me. I wasn't quite ready yet. I had finally decided to retrieve my stuff from the house. Well Lucas went to retrieve the stuff from my house. I couldn't bare to think of the awful memories that happened there.

Lucas had told me he wanted me to move in with him. He had extra room and it was no problem. We finally left that house. Instead of the house filled with violent words and violent hands this one will be filled with sweet words and sweet hands.

In the span of two days, he had helped me search for a mental health facility that was nearby. I decided it was time to tell them. I went to the Matthews first.

After I broke out the news to the Matthews, the whole family embraced me. I thought they would get mad because he's Cory's brother and well family.

Riley hugged me and told me, _You are my family Maya._ I hugged her and we both cried.

I then gathered the rest of my friends and my parents to tell them. They embraced me just as warmly. I told them I was going to get the help I need.

I looked up at the building. NY Mental and Physciatric Health Center. This is where I'll be staying for the time being. Lucas and everyone else helped me move in. I got a room that had a great view of New York City.

It was small but I liked it. Lucas helped put all the pictures of all of us or sometimes the two of us on the wall. My mom and Shawn were crying. "I'm gonna miss you kiddo." Shawn gave me a big hug. "Dad you can visit me anytime." I laughed but embraced him just as hard.

"I'm gonna miss you baby girl. I'm proud you are becoming a young woman." I laid my hand on my mom's chest. We were always the same height. _Runs in the Hunter genes she always said._ She always smelt like lavender like a constant.

Zay had hugged me next. He told me a joke that made me laugh. Then Smackle, she was now comfortable enough to hug people. We really bonded because we were both insecure about ourselves. We were closer than ever.

Farkle came next and told me that he will bring as many art books and facts as he can. I laughed and knew he would keep that promise.

Then Riley, She told me about her new journalist gig and she gets paid a good amount. I was proud of her and she was smiling wide and bright. She also told me the news that Farkle had proposed to her.

Everyone had gasped. She told me how he took her to Paris and proposed to her on the arc of Triumph. She always told me she wanted to get proposed there. The ring was beautiful and she told me, _You better get out soon so we could go dress shopping._

I told her I would try. She went back to Farkle and leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. Then Lucas had came to me.

He hugged me and he kissed my forehead. He helped me the most and I couldn't ask for anything more. I hugged him while he told me "I'll wait for you when you're ready. I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me another kiss on the forehead. He became a tether that I always needed in my life. It was really hard but I finally let go. They all left after awhile.

Over the next few months, I had really liked it here. The workers were nice and very understanding. Lucas visited as often as he can. He brought the workers and me cookies his mom made. Everyone else took time off college or work to visit too.

I was making process a little bit everyday. Some days were hard but I pushed through. I had to take two pills everyday and talk about what I felt in groups every week.

It was finally my turn to say what I needed to say. I opened up my journal. I was slightly nervous. The physiciatrist had gave me an encouraging smile. I look down at my journal.

"Hi I'm Maya Hunter, I had been abused by my ex-boyfriend for over a year. I didn't tell anyone because I thought it was what I deserved." Some of the other patients were nodding their heads because they went through similar situations.

"I thought no one else will care if I died so I went out to the ledge." My voice cracked and I wiped a tear. "But then my best friend Lucas saved me from ending my life. He made me feel like I mattered. He found this place and brought me here. I am forever grateful for being brought to a wonderful place that I could call family."

I closed my notebook. "Very good Maya." The doctor said trying to wipe his own tears away.

It was one of those rare occasions where I could go out of the facility. It was actually the court hearing. Lucas had gotten out of his car. "Lucas!" I ran over to him. He ran over to me and hugged me. He span me around and I laughed.

Lucas had to go to a family reunion in Texas for two weeks. He sent me letters and wise words from Pappy Joe. He was the one good thing about this day.

"I missed you so much." I cried happy tears. "I missed you too Shortstack." He was also teary-eyed. He still looked the same but with a little bit of stubble.

His scent smelled like cinnamon and Texas. We got in the car. He told me how Pappy Joe had ate the pie again and about his crazy family. I laughed at all of them.

I told him about how I could get out in a month or less. I told him about the journal entry I read. He smiled with his kind green eyes and told me he was proud of me.

The court hearing had fortunately went by quickly. The rest of the day was spent at Topanga's like old times. I had to be back at 7:00 so I hugged them goodbye and left.

"I had a great time. Thank you for taking me out." I smiled and took his hand. "You're welcome." Just as he was about to leave I leaned up and kissed him.

He was suprised but then leaned in. I put my hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his warm hands around my waist. I felt like a million sparks were all over me. We both gasped for breath.

"See you later Huckleberry." I smiled and walked away. Lucas just stood with his mouth open touching his lips. Then he smiled and walked back to his car.

It was my last day at the center. We had chocolate cake in celebration. My counselor Sarah hugged me. I would never forget this place and these loving people.

This time my parents had picked me up. They helped me pack my things in the car. Shawn was telling me how he got a new photography job here and that he wouldn't have to travel anymore.

My mom was telling me she got into a theatre program and was a female lead. I was happy because they got what they always wanted. I told them I got into art again. I gave her my sketchbook.

We finally pulled up to Lucas and I's home. They opened the door. They had a welcome home party for me. All of my friends were there. Balloons, banners, and streamers were everywhere.

I had no doubt it was Riley. I got attacked with hugs and a party hat. The house was filled with laughter and love. There was no place I wanted to be. I opened the many presents I had.

I got a scrapbook from Riley. It was pictures of us when we were little. Then middle school, high school and then the college years. Like a timeline. "I love you Riles." I hugged her. "I love you too, Peaches."

Farkle gave me a membership to the MoMA. Smackle gave me a self-confidence book that helped her. Zay gave me a box of his granny's cookies. A few were missing and Riley just shrugged. Everyone laughed at the memory.

Mrs. Friar gave me a plane ticket to Texas if I ever wanted to visit Pappy Joe and the family.

Katy and Shawn gave me a sketchbook and colored pencils. I opted to open Lucas's gift last. It was small and rectangular shaped.

I opened it and I gasped. It was a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a heart shaped blue sapphire on the inside. "Lucas..." I looked to him. "It was no big deal." Lucas smiled. "Will you wrap it around me?" I asked him shyly.

"Of course." He walked over and moved my hair. He wrapped the beautiful necklace around me. I turned around and we both gazed at eachother. We were the only two in the room.

This time he kissed me and I never felt so loved and beautiful. Zay and Riley were crying on each other's arms. Farkle was rubbing her back while Smackle was rubbing Zay's.

"Can we have cake now?" Auggie innocently asked. We broke off from eachother and laughed. Mr. Matthews had passed the plates out while Topanga cut the slices since Cory always took a big slice.

We all gathered around the table and ate. We talked about everything and anything.

Shawn kept on taking pictures of me. We all ate southern comfort food Lucas's mom brought. I was having so much fun.

It was just me and Lucas again. He put on a fire like he did on that first night together. "How did you like your welcome home party?" His voice rumbled against my ear.

"I will never forget it." I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me. "You always been there for me and supported me through everything. Lucas I'm in love with you."

I turned around and put my hand on his cheek. "I'm in love with you but you already knew that." He smiled down at me. We kissed for the second time that day.

The kiss was just as magical as the first. We went upstairs to our room. He kissed every bruise, scar and imperfection on my body. He looked at me to see if I was sure.

I nodded my head. He went slow and gentle and it was one of the best nights of my life. He looked at me with love in his eyes and I looked at him like he was my whole world.

 **A/N : I wrote this at 1am in the morning. I hope you guys like it! I might make this a two-shot? Idk :):) Fav or Review**


End file.
